mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth Reich
Led by Jason Krueger, the Fourth Reich has legions of followers that dedicate themselves to worshipping Jason and Claudia (and later Slifer the Sky Dragon), and serve as antagonists of the second RPG, intent on cleansing the Earth of its deficiencies. Character design The attire for those who "joined" the Fourth Reich is similar to that of the Nazi uniform for males and females. The only difference is the slight alteration in colors. History On the surface, the goal of Jason and his organization appears to be world domination starting with Duel Academy by expanding their syndicate, but Jason evidently wishes to put his stalled fate back into motion through the powers of Jaden and Aster. His ultimate goal is to put an end to the "age of darkness" by destroying the planet to restore balance to its imperfect state, and create the world or, on a greater scale, the universe anew. Members are brainwashed into the Reich's fold by losing to Jason or Claudia or one of his representatives in a duel, using his talent for pushing an opponent's buttons to make them lose faith in their own lives and convince them that joining the Reich is a much more preferable alternative. Duelists reined into the Reich in this manner are usually very devoted to its goals, and have a deep obsession with the color black because of the fact that they were brainwashed upon their defeat. Essentially, the truth of their obedience is clouded behind the Reich, Krueger, and the lies they are told; they often outright reject or even forget parts of their pre-Reich past the more they're in it, and ex-members often can't remember anything that they did in the Reich beyond the duel that forced them into it, after they're broken free. Only those with incredibly strong wills or those under the influence of outside forces can escape the Reich's hold, and at its basic level, Jason's mind control is not necessarily absolute; with some duelists, aspects of their old personalities can shine through on occasion, though this can be rectified should Jason exercise more strength in using his powers. The signature card used by the highest ranking members is Crush Card Virus, which represents their belief that a virus must wipe out life to renew it. Upon joining, most members become openly obnoxious and arrogant, convinced that their force is unstoppable, and that Reich members are more important. Notable Members * Jason - The puppet leader of the insidious cult and a fortune teller. * Claudia - As Jason's wife, she is the cruel mastermind behind most of the Reich's abominable plans, contrary to popular belief. Although she doesn't duel as much as Jason or Ezio, she plots and does most of the behind-the-scenes work. * Ezio Auditore da Firenze - A brash duelist carrying feelings of superiority, Jason uses these feelings to convince Ezio to join him (aside from the fact that Ezio's father was in the Nazi Party). During his time as a member, Ezio serves as Jason's main enforcer. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Groups